Because I Choose You
by Lyan-chan
Summary: Gaara dan Naruto memulai kehidupan baru mereka bersama . Mereka berbahagia bersama. / "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji padamu, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku,meskipun kau tidak bisa percaya lagi padaku. Aku mencintaimu." / Ketahuilah kelanjutan cerita ini ! :3 BECAUSE I CHOOSE YOU! Update Chapter 4 . Love-ya! Warning! : FemNaru!
1. Berbahagia bersamanya

Because I Choose You

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Review please! I want to know how's this story , do you like it or not? Or you have an idea for the end maybe ? Arigatou!**

_**Prolog **_

_Karena aku memilihmu, maka aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.._

_Jadi janganlah kau pergi_

_Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?_

_Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…_

_Aku hanya mengucapkan cinta untuk orang yang menikah denganku_

_Orang yang sungguh-sungguh kucintai_

_Cintaku hanya untuk satu orang,yaitu .. dirimu_

_Tanpa ragu, aku mengaku .. _

**Chapter 1 : Berbahagia bersamanya**

_The first time I saw her_

_I swear I knew that I say I do_

_I'm gonna marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_And make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile_

_As she walks down the isle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry your daughter_

"Keluarga dan Sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, Apakah Anda dengan tulus bersedia memberikan wanita ini kepada pria ini dalam kunci pernikahan?"

Ayah dari pengantin wanita lalu menjawab, " Ya Kami bersedia, Ibunya dan Saya."

Sang Pendeta kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Saudara,Gaara, Bersediakah Anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat , susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan Anda yang sekarang sedang anda genggam tangannya? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk menempatkan Ia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia , dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup Anda? Bersediakah Anda?"

Lelaki yang ditanya pun menjawab,"Ya, Saya bersedia!"

"Apakah Anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai Istri yang Sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda?"

Dengan tegas sang pengantin pria menjawab,"Ya,Saya Bersedia!"

Sang Pendeta pun beralih kepada pengantin wanita dengan pertanyaan yang sama , tanpa ragu sang pengantin wanita menjawab,"Ya,Saya Bersedia!"

"Kepada Pengantin Pria,Gaara. Apakah Anda memiliki sesuatu yang Anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang Anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan Anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang kudus ini?" Tanya sang pendeta , yang kemudian dijawab oleh sang pengantin pria,"Ya,Saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Hanya sebuah cincin." Gaara melihat ke wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya . Wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang mengembang dibawahnya, sepadan dengan Gaara yang memakai tuxedo putih. Gaara menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan tulus sambil berkata,"Saya, Gaara , menerima engkau Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya , baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang , untuk bergantung kepada Engkau dan hanya Engkau , selama kita masih hidup maupun selamanya. Dengan cincin ini, aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih setia sampai selama-lamanya."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Gaara ,terharu dan meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Kepada Pengantin Wanita,Uzumaki Naruto, Apakah Anda memiliki sesuatu yang Anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang Anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan Anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang kudus ini?"

"Ya , Saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sebuah cincin."

Keduanya pun menukarkan cincin mereka masing-masing. Semua berbahagia , untuk mereka yang mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati. "Dengan cincin ini , kalian-kedua insan yang berbahagia , mengikrarkan cinta kalian bersama-sama."

"Dipersilahkan pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanitanya."

Dengan perlahan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. Ia mencium pengantin wanitanya dengan lembut,seolah-olah wanita itu sangat rapuh. Ciuman Gaara penuh dengan kasih. Pipi Naruto pun merona.

_Betapa aku mencintaimu? Biarlah aku menghitung caranya._

_Betapa dalam, dan luas serta tingginya cintaku padamu_

_Jiwaku dapat meraih, ketika perasaan bersinar keluar_

_Hingga akhir dari keberadaan dan anugrah yang sempurna_

_Aku mencintaimu hingga puncak yang tertinggi setiap hari_

_Dibutuhkan keheningan yang dalam, oleh mentari dan cahaya lilin._

_Aku mencintaimu dengan bebas, seperti manusia bergantung pada kebenaran_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan gairah yang siap untuk digunakan_

_Dalam duka tuaku dan dengan iman kanan-kanakku_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan sebuah pencarian cinta yang terhilang bagiku_

_Dengan membawa keputus-asaanku, aku mencintaimu dengan nafasku_

_Senyuman, air mata, dan seluruh hidupku dan, jika Allah mengambil_

_Aku, akan tetapi cintaku akan tetap hingga akhir hayatku_

Dibalik semua kebahagiaan ini, sepasang mata yang memancarkan aura kekecewaan dan amarah mendalam yang sedang menatap pasangan yang berbahagia itu…

Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah , siul-siulan , dan lagu pengiring tidak terdengar lagi. Sang Raja dan Ratu semalam itu mengakhiri acara resepsi pernikahan mereka. Raut wajah mereka tidak berubah sejak awal pesta itu dimulai,bahkan sebelum pesta dimulai.

Gaara dengan perlahan memeluk gadis miliknya dengan erat,sehingga gadis yang dipeluknya itu sulit bernafas. "Gomen,Naru",ucap Gaara saat melihat muka merah Naruto yang sulit bernafas.

"Tidak apa-apa,Gaara",jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya itu. Tiba-tiba Ia memeluk Gaara kembali, sehingga Pria berambut merah darah itu pun terlonjak kaget.

"Baiklah jika kau yang memancingku untuk bertindak seperti ini!"ucap Gaara dengan bersemangat. Gaara menggendong Naruto dengan kedua tangannya didepan, Naruto yang panik pun meminta untuk diturunkan saat itu juga. Sayangnya,Gaara menolak . Gaara membawa Naruto masuk kedalam kamar hotel yang sudah disediakan keluarga besar mereka.

Dengan pelan Gaara mendudukkan Naruto diatas kasur. Sekali lagi , Gaara mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut dilanjutkan dengan kecupan di kening seraya berkata, " Mandilah,Naru. Aku tidak terbiasa melihatmu begitu cantik dihadapanku. "

Naruto yang kesal dengan perkataan Gaara pun menjawab, "Tidak bisakah kau berkata dengan jujur bahwa hari ini aku sangatlah cantik? Bukan hanya hari ini saja aku tampak cantik , namun setiap hari aku ini tampak cantik , dengan _make-up_ maupun tidak!"

"Gomen,Naru. Istriku ini memang cantik, namun kecantikannya kalah dengan keganasannya ini. Sudah cepatlah mandi, atau inginku mandikan?",ucap Gaara dengan mata jade menggodanya itu.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berlari secepat yang Ia bisa dengan gaun putihnya yang berat. _"Dasar Naru! Mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan?",_batin Gaara didalam hati karena melihat tingkah wanita yang baru menjadi istri sahnya beberapa jam lalu.

**-TO BE CONTINUE ****~(^_^~)\(' v '\)****-**


	2. A New Life with you ,honey!

Because I Choose You

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Chapter 2 : A New Life, with you honey!**

_Preview Chapter Sebelumnya…._

_Dengan pelan Gaara mendudukkan Naruto diatas kasur. Sekali lagi , Gaara mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut dilanjutkan dengan kecupan di kening seraya berkata, " Mandilah,Naru. Aku tidak terbiasa melihatmu begitu cantik dihadapanku. " _

_ Naruto yang kesal dengan perkataan Gaara pun menjawab, "Tidak bisakah kau berkata dengan jujur bahwa hari ini aku sangatlah cantik? Bukan hanya hari ini saja aku tampak cantik , namun setiap hari aku ini tampak cantik , dengan make-up maupun tidak!"_

_ "Gomen,Naru. Istriku ini memang cantik, namun kecantikannya kalah dengan keganasannya ini. Sudah cepatlah mandi, atau inginku mandikan?",ucap Gaara dengan mata jade menggodanya itu._

_ Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berlari secepat yang Ia bisa dengan gaun putihnya yang berat. "Dasar Naru! Mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan?",batin Gaara didalam hati karena melihat tingkah wanita yang baru menjadi istri sahnya beberapa jam lalu._

**(,")_(",)**

Pagi yang cerah ditemani sinar matahari yang mengutus berkas-berkas cahayanya masuk melalui gorden jendela biru langit mengusik seorang wanita yang menikmati tidur lelapnya. Naruto merasa terusik oleh kesilauan cahaya matahari itu, namun saat Ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, Ia menyesali pikirannya itu. Wajah yang tenang dari pria yang tidur menghadapnya itu sangat manis,poni merahnya menutupi muka putihnya yang semakin membuatnya tampak keren.

Naruto menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk merapikan rambut prianya itu. Tiba-tiba saja mata jade itu dengan pelan terbuka. Senyum tersungging dari bibir pria yang memiliki mata jade tersebut. Dengan santainya pria itu berkata"Ohayou,Naruto! Apakah kau sangat mencintaiku sampai menatap muka ku dengan cermat?"

Muka Naruto seketika memanas , bukan karena marah tetapi Ia malu seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. "Apa salahnya menatap wajah yang pria yang sudah menjadi milikku?",jawab Naruto dengan nada angkuh, dengan maksud untuk menutupi kenyataan.

"Tidak ada salahnya ,sayang . Aku malah bahagia mengetahui bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku."goda Gaara.

Naruto yang berpura-pura mengalihkan padangannya pun terkejut saat melihat jam yang terletak di samping tempat tidur mereka. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi. _Apa? Jam 08.30 pagi?_ ,batin Naruto dalam hati. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Jeritan Narutopun memenuhi kamar hotel mereka saat ini.

Gaara yang terkejut mendengar jeritan istrinya itu bertanya, "Ada apa ,Naru? Kenapa kau sangat panik?"

"Gaara, apakah kau tidak melihatnya? Kita terlambat! Sudah jam 08.30! Sisa waktu kita tinggal 30menit! Ayo Gaara-kun cepat!" Dengan panic Naruto meraih handuk orangenya didalam tasnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu ,Naru. Tidak bisakah kau melihat kalender di atas jam itu juga? Hari ini hari minggu Naru."

"Apa?! Hari minggu? Oh tidak, aku terlalu panik saat melihat angka 8 pada jam itu! Maafkan aku Gaara-kun! Hehehehe."

Melihat tawa khas Naruto, Gaara pun bangun dari kasurnya yang empuk itu dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto yang sudah mencapai pinggangnya itu. "Dasar,Baka!",jawab Gaara sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

(/'3')/(/)

"Cepat ,Naru",panggil Gaara dari luar kamar hotel. Gaara memasukkan kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan Naruto didalam kamar hotel.

"Iya Gaara-kun! Sebentar lagi selesai.",jawab Naruto dengan teriakan khasnya. Lembut dan jernih.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuanku,Naru?"Tanya Gaara dengan cemas.

"Iya , Gaara-kun bawel! Super super bawel!",jawab Naruto sembari muncul dari dalam kamar hotel.

"Apa yang kau ambil sih Naruto? Kan sudah ku beritahu dari tadi pagi untuk berkemas secepatnya. Dan seingatku kau tidak membawa apapun saat memasuki hotel kemarin."

"Aku hanya mengambil ini Gaara-kun jelek!",jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang diambilnya tadi dari dalam kamar hotel . Foto mereka berdua saat pesta mereka berlangsung. _Ya,PhotoBooth._

Didalam foto itu ada mereka berdua dengan pakaian pengantin mereka . Gaara menatap Naruto dengan penuh kasih , dan Naruto menatap kamera sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak lupa tangan kirinya mengait tangan kanan Gaara dengan erat. 

"_Gaara-kun jelek! Tersenyumlah sedikit , jangan hanya menatapku dengan kaku! Ayo berpose!" _

"_Aku tidak perlu berpose lagi,Naru jelek! Karena kau sudah bergaya sebanyak itu. "_

"_Gaara-kun jelek! Tidak bisakah kau mengaitkan lenganmu pada lenganku?"_

"_Iya aku akan menggandengmu , sangat erat sampai kau tak bisa lepas dariku!"_

"_Gaara-kun baka! Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu juga? Aku akan mengait lenganmu dengan erat juga!"_

Tiba-tiba lamunan Naruto terhenti ,saat Ia menabrak dada bidang di depannya . "Gaara-kun? Kau menyebalkan, kau membuyarkan lamunanku yang sangat tinggi ini!",protes Naruto kepada Gaara.

Gaara melebarkan kedua lengannya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Ia memeluk Naruto yang tepat berdiri di depannya sambil mengomel dengan bibir merahnya yang kecil, dan sexy. "Terima Kasih Naruto."  
"Terima Kasih untuk apa Gaara-kun?"Jawab Naruto sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan hangat Gaara.

"Hanya terima kasih."Ucap Gaara dengan tulus.

_Terima Kasih untuk menjadi Istriku, aku mencintaimu,Naru,_ batin Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Gaara , dan berkata"Terima Kasih untuk sudah mencintaiku Gaara-kun. _Aku mencintaimu_." Naruto menggangkat wajahnya, kemudian Ia mengecup pipi Gaara dengan cepat, dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya kedalam pelukan Gaara. Pipi Naruto memerah.

"Iya,Naru-chan." jawab Gaara sambil memeluk wanita di depannya itu.

(/'3')/(/)

"Waaaaaahh, akhirnya sampai di rumah! Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak datang ke rumahmu,Gaara-kun." Tanpa memperdulikan pemilik rumah sesungguhnya, Naruto menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur yang sangat empuk .

"Rumah kita ,Naru. Lelah? Apakah kau ingin beristirahat?" Tanya Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak,Gaara-kun. Aku ingin memasak untuk kita berdua. Bisakah kita pergi _supermarket_ ?"

"Baiklah , Istriku tercinta!"ucap Gara bersemangat sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dengan mesra sambil memasuki _supermarket_ terluas di Suna itu. Gaara yang memiliki ciri khas huruf 'ai' di dahinya itu dengan mudah dikenali oleh orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja itu. Mereka semua membungkuk hormat kepada Gaara. Gaara adalah pemegang saham terbesar di Suna . Ia juga mewarisi kehormatan menjadi seorang pemimpin di Negara Suna itu.

Mereka berjalan sambil mendorong _trolli _besi untuk mengisi barang belanjaan mereka. Tak luput terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari orang yang berjalan lalu lalang. "Hei,itu Sabaku no Gaara bersama istrinya". "Mereka tampak serasi berdua." "Yaah,dunia milik berdua."

Gaara dan Naruto yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu pun tertawa di dalam hati. "Tentu saja , dunia ini milik kami berdua,dan kami memang serasi!" Dengan iseng Naruto menjawab ucapan-ucapan orang-orang kepada Gaara. Gaara yang mendengarnya pun tertawa dan mengusap lembut kepala istrinya itu."Yaa,istriku memang benar ."

Setelah mereka selesai berbelanja kebutuhan yang mereka butuh,mereka pun keluar dari area supermarket itu . Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Gaara membukakan pintu mobilnya yang berwarna merah metalik untuk Naruto . Dengan sigap Gaara berlari kecil masuk ke dalam dan mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke rumah mereka.

(/'3')/(/)

"Hei,Naru! Kau berkata ingin memasak untuk kita berdua sehingga kita pergi ke supermarket dan berbelanja banyak kebutuhan. Namun, kenapa saat ini kau hanya memasak ramen instan?"keluh Gaara saat melihat makanan di meja.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku memasak itu Gaara-kun. Apakah kau lupa? Kau menikahi seorang wanita yang merupakan fanatic ramen! Hihihihihi!" tawa kemenangan sudah tersungging di wajah Naruto.

"Yaaaa,Naru-chan! Ayo kita makan , aku tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu tanpa kau menyuapiku. Aaaaa." Kata Gaara sambil membuka mulutnya , menampakkan barisan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.

"Waah bayi kecilku. Sini ku suapi. Aaaa" Saat Naruto terbawa kepada suasana manja Gaara, tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka terbuka. Temari dan Kankurou datang dengan napas terengah-engah. Sebelum mereka mendekati mereka, suara Temari lebih dulu sampai ke telinga Gaara dan Naruto"Gaaaaaraaaa Narutooooo-chan. Kami begitu merindukan kalian!"

"Heiii, Temari aku tidak merindukan mereka, jadi jangan bawa-bawa namaku! Dan sudah ku bilang kepadamu , jangan mengganggu pengantin baru ini, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu mereka?"protes Kankurou kepada Temari sambil membersihkan kemeja putihnya dari debu, dan menarik lengan kemejanya hingga terlihat rapi lagi.

"Tapi Kankurou…. Aku kan sangat merindukan mereka , dan aku ingin bertanya kepada mereka…"jawab Temari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang di poles dengan lipgloss merah mengkilap.

"Hei,Temari. Ada apa denganmu. Bulu kudukku sudah berdiri karenamu. Kau begitu menggelikan hari ini.. Hiiiiii" Kankurou berjalan menjauhi Temari, dan menuju ke arah Gaara dan Naruto. "Wah! Ada ramen , apakah ini buatanmu adik ipar?"Tanya Kankurou sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kelaparan ,seakan-akan air liurnya menetes melihat ramen di depannya itu.

"Iya ,Kankurou-kun. Aku yang membuatnya. Kau lapar bukan ? Kau bisa memakan bagianku , atau kubuatkan yang baru?"Tanya Naruto dengan sopan , dan Ia hampir terkikik melihat tingkah laku kakak iparnya itu.

"Mau..Mau.. tentu saja mau. Tapi lebih baik aku buat sendiri saja . Tidakkah kau lihat ? Gaara melihatku tajam , seolah-olah ingin menelanku."bisik Kankurou di telinga Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menampar punggung Kankurou,"Baakkk!Baaak!"

"Hei ! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu Kankurou?! Saat ini bukan aku lagi yang mengganggu mereka , tapi kau! Kau membuat adik kesayanganku memunculkan kerutan di keningnya yang mulus ini!"ucap Temari menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk kening Gaara.

"Ya,Temari. Jadi , apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku? " Tanya Gaara penasaran.

**-TO BE CONTINUE ****~(^_^~)\(' v '\)****-**

Chapter Selanjutnya..

"Apaa?" jerit Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Temari. Ekspresi Gaara juga tidak kalah dengan ekspresi Naruto . Namun , ia tidak menyuarakan jeritannya itu. Gaara hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi bulat seperti para penyanyi koor.

"Iya, itu maksud kedatanganku. Tidak kah kau tahu Naru-chan? Aku sudah lelah ditanyai pertanyaan itu terus oleh para petinggi Negara kita , para rakyat dan petinggi di keluarga kita , yak au tau lah maksud ku siapa. Orang Tua kita, keluarga besar kita."jawab Temari sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini adalah pernikahan kami,Temari. Bagaimana bisa para orang tua itu menanyakannya kepadamu? Dan seolah-olah mereka memaksa kami?"jawab Gaara sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya itu.

"Gaara,tidakkah memang itu harus terjadi?Tidakkah kau menginginkannya?Sejujurnya, aku menginginkannya…."Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan menatap sepatu rumahnya yang berkepala rubah tersebut.

**(,")_(",)**

**Huaaahhh! Selesai juga Chapter2 ini . Hihihihi , maaf jika terlalu pendek , saya ingin membuat kalian penasaran . Dan maaf jika tidak membuat kalian penasaran TT_TT. Maaf jika alurnya hanya bahagia-bahagia saja . Ini semua terjadi karena saya ingin bahagia , makanya membuat alurnya bahagia . Hihihihi. Di tunggu ya reviewnya! 3333**


	3. Bersamamu adalah Keinginanku

Because I Choose You

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Chapter 3 : Bersamamu adalah keinginanku.**

_Preview Chapter Sebelumnya.._

"_Tapi Kankurou…. Aku kan sangat merindukan mereka , dan aku ingin bertanya kepada mereka…"jawab Temari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang di poles dengan lipgloss merah mengkilap._

_ "Hei,Temari. Ada apa denganmu. Bulu kudukku sudah berdiri karenamu. Kau begitu menggelikan hari ini.. Hiiiiii" Kankurou berjalan menjauhi Temari, dan menuju ke arah Gaara dan Naruto. "Wah! Ada ramen , apakah ini buatanmu adik ipar?"Tanya Kankurou sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kelaparan ,seakan-akan air liurnya menetes melihat ramen di depannya itu._

_ "Iya ,Kankurou-kun. Aku yang membuatnya. Kau lapar bukan ? Kau bisa memakan bagianku , atau kubuatkan yang baru?"Tanya Naruto dengan sopan , dan Ia hampir terkikik melihat tingkah laku kakak iparnya itu._

_ "Mau..Mau.. tentu saja mau. Tapi lebih baik aku buat sendiri saja . Tidakkah kau lihat ? Gaara melihatku tajam , seolah-olah ingin menelanku."bisik Kankurou di telinga Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menampar punggung Kankurou,"Baakkk!Baaak!"_

_ "Hei ! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu Kankurou?! Saat ini bukan aku lagi yang mengganggu mereka , tapi kau! Kau membuat adik kesayanganku memunculkan kerutan di keningnya yang mulus ini!"ucap Temari menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk kening Gaara._

_ "Ya,Temari. Jadi , apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku? " Tanya Gaara penasaran._

(,")_(",)

"Apaa?" jerit Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Temari. Ekspresi Gaara juga tidak kalah dengan ekspresi Naruto . Namun , ia tidak menyuarakan jeritannya itu. Gaara hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi bulat seperti para penyanyi koor.

"Iya, itu maksud kedatanganku. Tidak kah kau tahu Naru-chan? Aku sudah lelah ditanyai pertanyaan itu terus oleh para petinggi Negara kita , para rakyat dan petinggi di keluarga kita , ya kau tau lah maksud ku siapa. Orang Tua kita, keluarga besar kita."jawab Temari sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini adalah pernikahan kami,Temari. Bagaimana bisa para orang tua itu menanyakannya kepadamu? Dan seolah-olah mereka memaksa kami?"jawab Gaara sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya itu.

"Gaara,tidakkah memang itu harus terjadi?Tidakkah kau menginginkannya?Sejujurnya, aku menginginkannya…."Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan menatap sepatu rumahnya yang berkepala rubah tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya,Naru-chan. Tapi kita berdua masih bersekolah."jawab Gaara untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Iya , aku tahu bahwa kalian masih bersekolah. Bukankan sekolah di sini memperbolehkan muridnya yang berumur 16tahun keatas untuk menikah?"Tanya Temari kepada Gaara .

"Iya sekolah kita memang memperbolehkan muridnya untuk menikah . Itu semua dikarenakan murid-murid yang bersekolah di atas adalah orang-orang penting di Negara kita . Tapi aku tetap tidak menyetujui itu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyetujuinya Gaara-kun?"Naruto pun angkat bicara untuk menanyai Gaara. Jawaban yang Gaara berikan sangat menggantung , seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang sangat berat dan membutuhkan banyak pertimbangan.

"Bukan aku tidak menyetujuinya ,sayang. Namun , tidakkah kau berpikir? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu…"jawab Gaara sambil memandang Naruto dengan mata sendu.

"Menyakitiku? Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku Gaara-kun."jawab Naruto sambil mengelus pelan punggung tangan Gaara yang sedang di genggamnya.

Mendengar itu semua , Temari yang mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara pun angkat bicara,"Naruto, Gaara mencemaskanmu. Kau tahu kenapa Gaara seperti ini?"

"Kenapa Temari-nee? Katakan padaku , jangan membuatku penasaran."

Temari pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran Naruto,"Itu semua karena Gaara sangat payah dalam hal itu, dia takut akan terlihat menggelikan untukmu." Jawab Temari dengan wajah polos. Semua yang dikatakan Temari salah besar ,bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Gaara.

Gaara yang kesal dengan jawaban Temari pun akhirnya angkat bicara,"Aku takut Naru. Bukannya aku tidak ingin . Tapi kau baru berumur 16tahun , itu tidak baik untukmu jika kau hamil pada usia semuda itu. Kehamilan akan mengancam nyawamu dan calon anak kita . Kau mengerti kan Naru?" Gaara menatap Naruto , Naruto melihat suatu aura lemah dari mata jade Gaara itu.

"Maafkan aku Gaara-kun. Aku sudah bertingkah egois, padahal kau selalu memikirkanku. Gomen." Naruto yang hampir meneteskan air matanya pun memeluk erat pinggang Gaara .

"Hei,kalian berdua! Apakah kalian berdua melupakan keberadaan kami di sini?"Tanya Kankurou sambil memakan ramen buatan Naruto itu dengan rakus.

"Oh aku hampir lupa Gaara Naruto. Hal itu bukan tujuan utamaku datang ke sini! Itu hanya pertanyaan titipan dari para orang tua cerewet itu! Hal yang ingin kutanyakan adalah…"cetus Temari tiba-tiba.

"Iya, nee-chan? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami?"jawab Naruto yang sudah tidak memeluk Gaara.

Kedua tangan Temari pun member isyarat kepada Naruto dan Gaara untuk mendekatinya, dengan volume suara terendah Temari pun menanyakan hal yang sudah sangat ingin ditanyakannya,"Apakah kalian berdua sudah melakukan malam pertama ?"

Kata-kata yang mulus keluar dari mulut Temari pun mengejutkan Gaara dan Naruto. Muka Gaara dan Naruto mendadak memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan kompak pun Gaara dan Naruto menjawab,"Apaaaaa?!"

Kankurou yang masih dapat mendengar bisikan Temari yang dianggap Temari adalah sebuah bisikan dengan volume terendah miliknya pun ikut menggoda pengantin baru itu, " Itu hal yang wajar untuk ditanya oleh Temari-nee. Kalian adalah suami istri, apalagi kalian baru menikah. Huuu,jangan-jangan adikku yang payah ini masih belum melakukannya kepadamu,Naru-chan?"

Muka Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah memerah pun tambah memerah mendengar kata-kata Kankurou. "Ha? Appa mak..makksuudd ka..kalian haah?"Tanya Gaara terbata-bata , lebih tepatnya adalah salah tingkah.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun pura-pura untuk tidak mendengar , Ia terlalu malu untuk mendengarnya. Bukan karena Ia dan Gaara belum melakukannya,Ia dan Gaara sudah melakukannya. Namun , Ia masih terlalu malu untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sudahlah , kalian pulang saja . Jangan lama-lama di sini!"ucap Gaara dengan nada kesal. Gaara sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya . Itu memang kelebihan dari Gaara, tingkat kepulihannya dari keterkejutan sangatlah cepat.

"Tidak! Kami berdua tidak akan pulang untuk hari ini. Apakah kau tega untuk membiarkan kakak-kakakmu ini untuk pulang dan sampai pada rumah kami saat subuh datang?"jawab Temari dengan muka memelas , berharap agar Gaara dapat mengubah keputusannya.

"Iya, ini sudah sore Gaara-kun. Biarkan mereka menginap di sini."jawab Naruto sambil kembali menggenggam erat tangan Gaara.

"Baiklah,menginaplah disini malam ini . Tapi,besok pagi kalian sudah harus kembali kerumah!"

(/.\)~(^_^~)

Malam sudah larut, Gaara dan Naruto masih belum memulai perjalanan mereka di alam tidur. Mereka berdua berhadapan dan berpelukan. Gaara memeluk Naruto dengan erat , tidak membiarkan sebuah gulingpun menghalangi mereka berdua.

Gaara malam ini terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan piyama merah yang dibeli oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin mengedipkan matanya sekalipun,Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Tiba-tiba wajah Gaara pun mendekat,Gaara yang melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya pun seketika mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Ia tidak melanjutkan tujuan utamanya untuk mencium bibir wanitanya itu. Ia hanya diam dan menatap wajah di depannya itu. Tak lama kemudian Narutopun membuka matanya, Ia terlihat sangat kecewa ketika Gaara tidak menciumnya.

"Apakah kau sangat menantikan aku untuk menciummu Naru?"goda Gaara sambil mencubit hidung Naruto yang mancung namun kecil itu.

"Tidak , siapa yang bilang aku menunggu mu untuk menciumku. Aku memejamkan mataku hanya karena aku tidak mampu membuka mataku lagi. Aku sangat ngantuk, aku ingin tidur."elak Naruto dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Benarkan itu? Ya sudah,padahal aku baru saja ingin memberimu ciuman selamat tidur. Tapi tidak jadi, karena kau tidak mengharapkannya. Selamat tidur." Jawab Gaara sambil menarik selimut naik hingga dadanya dan dada Naruto.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Hmm? Kenapa Naru? Bukannya kau ingin tidur?"

"Aku memiliki 1 permintaan sebelum tidur ,Gaara-kun…"

"Hmm? Apa sayang?"

"…Cium aku…"jawab Naruto. Pipinya mendadak terasa panas. Ia cukup malu untuk mengucapkan hal itu. Namun keinginannya lebih besar daripada rasa malunya. Dengan cepat Naruto bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, Gaara menyingkirkan selimut dan mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan cepat dan mencium wanitanya itu.

"Aku sudah menciummu, ayo kita tidur . Jika kau belum tidur juga, jangan salahkan aku untuk menyerangmu."

"Terimakasih Gaara, selamat malam."ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening Gaara, dan kemudian menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam dada Gaara. Ia bisa mendengar degupan jantung Gaara,sangat cepat. _Apakah kau juga gugup ,Gaara-kun?_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Melihat tingkah Istrinya itu, Gaara pun memeluk Naruto. Dan mereka berdua pun tertidur.

(/.\)~(^_^~)

Pagi datang dengan membawa teman-temannya, yaitu Matahari dan burung-burung. Matahari memiliki tugas untuk menyinari hari itu, dan burung-burung bertugas untuk memberikan nyanyian merdunya kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Gaara-kun bangun. Gaara-kun banggguuuunn. Gaara-kunnn bangunnn."ucap Naruto ditelinga Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas sambil menggulung-gulung badannya dengan selimut.

Naruto yang mendapat ide cemerlang pun mempraktekkan idenya itu, yaitu memberikan ciuman pagi kepada Gaara-kun. Dan itu tampak berhasil,Gaara yang sebelumnya enggan untuk bangun pun mendadak membuka mata jadenya itu.

"Huaaaahhhhh , aku ngantuk sekali Naru-chan. Ternyata Naru-chan sangat menginginkanku ya? Sampai mencuri ciumanku saat aku sedang tertidur."goda Gaara dengan masih setengah tertidur.

"Sudahlah,kau tidak usah pergi kesekolah denganku. Huuh! Gaara-kun jelek!"jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal dan dihiasi dengan bibirnya yang mengkerucut.

Dengan semangat Gaara pun bangun dari tempat tidur , dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Sebelum Naruto sadar bahwa Gaara menciumnya, Gaara sudah melesat ke toilet dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Gaara-kun genit!"teriak Naruto beberapa detik setelah Gaara menutup pintu toilet.

(/.\)~(^_^~)

Gaara ,Naruto ,Temari dan Kankurou bersama-sama duduk dimeja makan untuk menikmati masakan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Tentu saja menu khas hari ini adalah ramen yang di sajikan didalam mangkuk besar dan beberapa makanan lainnya yang tentu juga menggoda selera keempat orang yang sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka itu.

Naruto pun mulai menyendoki nasi ke masing-masing piring. Tanpa bersuara mereka semuapun memulai acara makan pagi mereka.

Saat Naruto dan Gaara hendak berangkat ke sekolah,Temari dan Kankurou juga ingin berpamitan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil kereta pertama .

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Naru-chan."ucap Kankurou sambil memeluk adik ipar yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya itu.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu nii-san."jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Kankurou. Yang tiba-tiba dilepas secara paksa oleh Gaara. Gaara yang cemburu.

"Sudah lepaskan pelukanmu itu Kankurou. Gaara sudah cemburu, kau jangan membuat mereka berantem di hari yang cerah ini. Aku akan merindukan kalian, aku akan sering-sering kesini untuk menikmati masakan Naru-chan ku ini."ucap Temari sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dengan diam-diam ,namun masih tertangkap oleh mata jade Gaara.

**-TO BE CONTINUE ****~(^_^~)\(' v '\)****-**

Chapter Selanjutnya..

"Hei,Naru-chan…" ucap Gaara untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka .

Pagi ini Gaara dan Naruto memulai kegiatan sekolah mereka dengan status yang berbeda, bukan lagi berpacaran seperti dulu. Namun , sekarang mereka sudah suami istri. Gaara sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serius sambil menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Yaa,Gaara-kun.. Ada apa?"jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Apa yang diberikan oleh Temari kepadamu?"Tanya Gaara dengan kening berkerut. Rasa penasaran Gaara sudah sampai pada puncaknya sehingga Ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi menahan tertawanya itupun kembali memancing Gaara untuk bertanya sekali lagi,"Apa yang kau dan Temari rahasiakan dariku,Sabaku no Naruto?" Jelas-jelas Gaara sudah sangat penasaran dan berada di ujung permulaan kekesalannya itu, sehingga Ia memanggil Naruto dengan marga Gaara didepannya.

(,")_(",)

**Maafkan Lyan lagi kalau chapter ke-3 ini masi sangat pendek. Lyan hanya takut,jika terlalu panjang,akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk updatenya. Hihihi . berhubung ceritanya pendek,makanya dapat di update secara cepat terus. Mohon pengertiannya ya semua! 3 With Love,Lyan.**


	4. Pertemuan tak terduga?

Because I Choose You

**Haaaaaiii \('v')/ akhirnya kita bertemu lagi , dan Lyan bs update lagi. Lyan SEMANGAT BANGET! Lyan senang banget liat banyak yang baca cerita Lyan . hihihi . Dan mohon maafkan Lyan atas salah pengetikan nama Kankuro menjadi Kankurou T_T . Lyan usahakan supaya ceritanya lebih panjang . ….. tolong di review juga yaaa , biar Lyan bs tau kekurangan cerita lyan, atau cerita Lyan berkesan ato nggak TT_TT Please Reviewnya!**

**Balasan Review:**

** YamashitaKumiko: Tq udh kasih perbaikannya ya. Terlalu semangat ketiknya sih. Btw,lebih enak dibaca kalo pk Kankurou daripada Kankuro TT_TT**

**Review yang lain udh di balas di Review ya! TQ!**

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Chapter 4 : Pertemuan tak terduga?**

_Preview Chapter Sebelumnya…_

_Saat Naruto dan Gaara hendak berangkat ke sekolah,Temari dan Kankuro juga ingin berpamitan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil kereta pertama ._

"_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Naru-chan."ucap Kankuro sambil memeluk adik ipar yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya itu._

"_Aku juga akan merindukanmu nii-san."jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Kankuro. Yang tiba-tiba dilepas secara paksa oleh Gaara. Gaara yang cemburu._

"_Sudah lepaskan pelukanmu itu Kankuro. Gaara sudah cemburu, kau jangan membuat mereka berantem di hari yang cerah ini. Aku akan merindukan kalian, aku akan sering-sering kesini untuk menikmati masakan Naru-chan ku ini."ucap Temari sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dengan diam-diam ,namun masih tertangkap oleh mata jade Gaara._

(,")_(",)

"Hei,Naru-chan…" ucap Gaara untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka .

Pagi ini Gaara dan Naruto memulai kegiatan sekolah mereka dengan status yang berbeda, bukan lagi berpacaran seperti dulu. Namun , sekarang mereka sudah suami istri. Gaara sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serius sambil menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Yaa,Gaara-kun.. Ada apa?"jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Apa yang diberikan oleh Temari kepadamu?"Tanya Gaara dengan kening berkerut. Rasa penasaran Gaara sudah sampai pada puncaknya sehingga Ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi menahan tertawanya itupun kembali memancing Gaara untuk bertanya sekali lagi,"Apa yang kau dan Temari rahasiakan dariku,Sabaku no Naruto?" Jelas-jelas Gaara sudah sangat penasaran dan berada di ujung permulaan kekesalannya itu, sehingga Ia memanggil Naruto dengan marga Gaara didepannya.

(,")/\(",)

_"Temari-nee, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"Tanya Naruto saat Ia sedang membantu Temari memasak di dapur keluarga Sabaku._

_ Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting. Semua orang penting dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka di undang untuk menghadiri pesta besar-besaran di rumah keluarga Sabaku itu. Hari ini bukan hanya penting , namun juga special. Hari ini adalah hari pengangkatan Sabaku no Gaara sebagai seorang pemimpin di Negara Suna itu._

_ Naruto yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus tunangan Gaara pun turut berbahagia atas pengangkatan Gaara sebagai pemimpin Negara di usianya yang sangat muda itu. Gaara menjadi pemimpin Negara Suna bukan karena pemimpin sebelumnya meninggal dunia, akan tetapi kepintaran dan kebijaksanaannya menyebabkan, Ia diberikan kewenangan dan kepercayaan yang besar itu._

_ "Apa yang kau minta ,Naru-chan? Selama aku bisa memberikannya akan ku berikan, katakanlah."ucap Temari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daging yang sedang dipotongnya itu._

_ "Hmm,Temari-nee. Apakah kau memiliki foto Gaara sewaktu kecil?"Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil,namun masih dapat didengar oleh Temari."Foto Gaara sewaktu kecil? Aku memilikinya, namun foto aslinya tidak dapat ku berikan padamu, aku tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu kehilangan foto masa kecil Gaara karena aku memberikannya kepadamu. Aku akan memberikan foto Gaara yang sudah di scan olehku kedalam kartu memori. Bagaimana?"_

_ "Terima Kasih Nee-san. Hihihihi. Apakah Gaara kecil sama dengan Gaara yang sekarang nee-san?"Tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran dengan masa lalu Gaara. Yaa,mereka memang tidak saling mengenal sejak kecil. Naruto berasal dari desa Konoha. Sedangkan Gaara berada di Kota, yaitu Suna. Naruto pergi ke Kota Suna untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, yang sebenarnya adalah melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit yang Ia alami. Kemudian,Ia bertemu dengan Gaara yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti._

_ "Gaara yang kecil sampai Gaara yang sebelum bertemu denganmu itu sama saja , Naru-chan. Namun,Gaara yang sesudah bertemu denganmu sangatlah berbeda. Kau tahu apa yang berbeda?"Tanya Temari kepada Naruto. Ekspresi Temari sangat sulit ditebak. 'Apa yang berbeda dari Gaara-kun ya?'batin Naruto dalam hati._

_ Melihat Naruto yang kebingungan,Temari pun melanjutkan ucapannya itu"Yang berbeda dari Gaara adalah cara pandang,cara berbicara,yang mengubah cara hidupnya,Naru-chan."_

_ Kata-kata Temari semakin membuat Naruto bingung,kemudian dengan tidak sengaja Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya,"Apa yang dimaksud oleh Temari-nee ya ?"_

_ Temari pun menghentikan aktivitasnya , dan menatap Naruto,"Naru-chan,Gaara adikku,yang ku kenal selama ini , sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang yang berpacaran denganmu, bukan dengan wanita lain. Ia yang dulunya memandang kami dengan tatapan kosong, kini menatap kami dengan lembut. Ia yang dulunya berbicara tajam tanpa memikirkan orang lain, kini berbicara dengan kata-kata yang lebih halus. Ia yang dulunya tidak perduli dengan keadaan orang sekitar , kini mulai perduli. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya disana?" Temari menunjuk Gaara dengan jari telunjuknya,memberikan arah kepada Naruto._

_ Gaara sedang berjalan bersalaman dengan raut wajah yang bahagia,tiba-tiba padangannya berhenti, terarah kepada Naruto. Wajah Gaara mendadak berseri menatap tunangannya itu,dan melambaikan tangan ke arah tunangannya itu._

_ "Kau melihatnya bukan Naru-chan? Gaara yang pertama kali kau temui dan Gaara yang sekarang kau lihat."_

_ "Iya Temari-nee. Dan kumohon, bisakah Temari-nee memberikan foto Gaara-kun secepatnya kepadaku? Aku bisa mati penasaran dengan muka Gaara-kun sewaktu kecil!"rengek Naruto kepada Temari yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri._

(,")/\(",)

"Hei,Naru-chan. Apakah kau mendengarkanku? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? Tidak ada yang lucu Nyonya Sabaku!"Gaara tampak kesal dengan Naruto karena sejak Temari memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto, Gaara seakan tidak berada di dekat Naruto, Naruto terlalu menikmati ingatannya tentang kartu memori yang sudah berada di genggamannya itu.

"Hei,Naru-chan!"ucapan Gaara menegas, dan Gaara berusaha dengan mengguncang lengan Naruto. Tampaknya hal tersebut berhasil, karena Naruto terlihat sudah bangun dari ingatannya.

"Hmm?Apa Gaara-kun? Kau memanggilku?" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari Gaara memanggilnya, Ia terlalu menikmati. Awalnya Naruto memang sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara,tapi akhirnya Naruto malah masuk kedalam ingatan masa lalunya dengan Temari.

"Iya,Nyonya Sabaku. Aku memanggilmu sudah… Hmm,ke lima belas kalinya dalam waktu 15menit."Jawab Gaara sambil melihat jam tangannya yang terlihat sangat mahal dan bermerk.

"Gomeennnnn…Gaara-kun,jangan marah ya . Aku terlalu menikmati lamunanku…"ucap Naruto sambil menyinggungkan kedua jari telunjuknya yang dibuatnya lurus di depan mukanya yang ditekuk.

"Aku tidak akan marah jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku , Naru-chan."

"Apa pertanyaanmu ?"

"Apa yang diberikanTemari padamu tadi? Barang kecil yang Ia berikan kepadamu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Gaara-kun."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Temari terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya!"

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun , ayo kita masuk ke kelas."ajak Naruto sambil mengaitkan lengannya kelengan Gaara dengan mesra.

Mereka berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah diiringi dengan pandangan murid-murid lain. Mereka menatap Gaara dan Naruto dengan padangan Kagum,iri , marah, dan berbunga-bunga. Tentunya tatapan iri dan dimiliki oleh fans-fans Gaara maupun fans-fans Naruto, mereka tidak rela melihat idola mereka sudah menikah . Yaa,berita tentang pesta pernikahan mereka sudah menyebar luas. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara adalah seorang pemimpin Negara Suna, tentu kehidupannya di ekspos secara besar-besaran oleh para pemburu berita. Buktinya mereka juga disambut oleh para wartawan yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang secara terang-terangan maupun yang menyamar menjadi murid di Suna High School itu.

Gaara dan Naruto yang berjalan bersama , pun harus berpisah . Itu semua karena kelas Gaara dan Naruto yang berbeda, kelas Naruto lebih dekat daripada kelas Gaara yang masih harus melalui beberapa kelas lainnya. Sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Gaara membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto , bisikan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"Aku tidak akan merindukanmu hanya karena tidak bertemu denganmu selama 7 jam ,Gaara-kun!"jawab Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

(,")/\(",)

Hari ini semuanya tampak berbeda, dari suasana kelas yang biasanya hening , menjadi sangat berisik. Murid perempuan di kelas Gaara sedang heboh-hebohnya membahas tentang murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka mulai dari hari ini. Banyak yang berkata bahwa murid baru yang akan masuk itu sangatlah tampan , bukan hanya tampan namun juga kaya raya. Murid itu pindahan dari suatu sekolah yang cukup terkenal, namun dari luar negeri . Gaara yang tidak mau mendengarkan pun terpaksa menangkap kata-kata itu.

Bel berbunyi,menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari itu akan dimulai . Tak seperti biasanya, wali kelas mereka guru Hatake Kakashi memasuki ruang kelas mereka , disusul oleh seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan mata hitam legam ,tinggi,dan memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan berisi.

Kedatangan murid baru itu membawa kekacauan kelas mereka, para murid perempuan pun bersorak-sorak bahagia dengan pipi yang merona merah. Sedangkan para murid lelaki, tampak tidak begitu senang melihat murid baru yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Mereka takut mereka akan kalah telak oleh ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Gaara tidak menggubris pemandangan disekitarnya, ia tetap berkutat dengan buku tebal berwarna coklat yang sudah usang dengan tulisan besar di sampulnya yang bertuliskan SEJARAH. Gaara baru melepaskan pandangannya dengan enggan saat Kakashi menanyakan izin dari Gaara supaya Sasuke bisa duduk di kursi kosong disamping Gaara itu.

"Tentu,silahkan saja."jawab Gaara sambil mengubah arah pandangannya kembali tanpa mendengar perkenalan diri Sasuke di depan kelas.

(,")/\(",)

"Hei,Naruto!"

"Apa , Hinata?" jawab Naruto saat ia sedang serius membaca novel di hadapannya itu tanpa melirik wanita yang dipanggilnya Hinata itu.

"I…iitu.. Gaara-kun mencarimu. Bersama dengan Lee dan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal."bisik Hinata sambil menyisipkan aura ketakutannya.

Naruto dengan enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari novel dihadapannya itu,dan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Meskipun pada awalnya dengan enggan Ia melepaskan pandangannya,namun pada saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Gaara,entah kenapa pada saat itu ia sangat senang dan merasa sangat tepat.

(,")/\(",)

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hei,Sasuke,namaku Lee. Maafkan aku, tapi apakah kau tidak kenal dengan dia?Benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"Sasuke yang ditanyai oleh Lee pun menggeleng,kemudian menjawab"Tidak,kenapa? Apakah dia sangat terkenal?" . Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan padangan Lee yang terkejut. _'Huh, buat apa aku harus mengenalnya? Sedangkan belum tentu Ia mengenal namaku bukan? Apakah ia orang penting? Sehingga aku harus mengetahui namanya?' _batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Cukup Lee, namaku Gaara." Jawab Gaara dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dan bangkit dari kursinya . Ia ingin dengan cepat bertemu dengan Naruto, betapa ia merindukan wanita itu meskipun hanya berpisah selama 3jam .

Gaara pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya menuju ruang kelas Naruto. Ia sadar bahwa Lee dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia pun tidak perduli saat Lee dan Sasuke bergabung dengannya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Gaara melihat Hinata memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada Naruto-yang membuatnya menatap kepada Gaara.

"Naruto,kenapa pandanganmu seperti itu, aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku."ucap Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Namun,saat Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke , Ia melihat bahwa Sasuke memiliki ekspresi terkejut,dan kerinduan terpancar dari mata hitamnya. Seolah-olah Naruto adalah orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya selama ini.

(,")/\(",)

_ "Sasuke-kuuuuunnn!" ucap seorang wanita setengah berteriak. Wanita itu mencari keberadaan prianya itu. Namun ,ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Wanita itu sudah mengelilingi sekolahnya selama 2jam tanpa henti meskipun kakinya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. "Sasuke-kun!" Kali ini bukan lagi ucapan yang setengah berteriak , namun sudah berteriak dengan sekuat tenaganya , sampai air matanya hampir menetes. _

_ Pria yang sedang dicarinya sudah tidak ada, tidak ada lagi, sudah benar-benar tidak ada. Berkali-kali wanita itu meneriakkan nama pria itu, namun tidak ada sahutan seperti biasanya, atau kepala pria itu yang muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menampilkan senyum termanisnya kepada wanita itu sambil berkata"wah,kau menemukanku. Seharusnya aku bersembunyi di tempat yang lebih susah untuk ditemukan orang, yaitu hatimu."_

_ Tanpa sadar, wanita itu terduduk di halaman yang berlantaikan tanah. Wanita itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dimukanya yang sudah memerah karena tangisannya yang mulai meraung-raung._

_ "Kenapa kau harus pergi? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bertahan di sampingku? Kenapa kita berdua tidak bisa berjuang bersama-sama? Aku… akan bertahan untukmu..." ucap wanita itu sambil terisak-isak,namun masih terdengar nada yang kuat,menguatkan diri sendiri tepatnya._

(,")/\(",)

_ "Sasuke-kuuuuunnn!"_

_ Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi di balik gedung tinggi di depannya begitu sakit mendengar teriakan wanita yang memanggil namanya berusaha menahan air matanya,karena Pria tidak boleh menangis._

_ Sesekali Ia memunculkan kepala dari tempat persembunyiannya itu. Ia menatap wanitanya terduduk di halaman yang berlantaikan tanah. "Kotor,itu akan mengotori rok yang selama ini kau bangga-banggakan. Jangan menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini juga,namun aku harus begini. Maafkan aku."ucap Sasuke dengan lirih. Jelas-jelas wanita itu tidak akan bisa mendengarkan ucapannya,karena Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan perlahan seolah-olah tanpa suara._

_ Sasuke dengan langkah berat,berjalan menjauhi wanita itu. Ia harus tegar, jika Ia kembali kepada wanita itu. Ia yakin Ia tidak akan bisa berbalik lagi._

_ "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji padamu, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku,meskipun kau tidak bisa percaya lagi padaku. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil meneruskan langkah gontainya. Ia tahu wanita itu tak akan mendengarkan kata-katanya itu. Ia pria yang lemah. Ia pria yang jahat._

(,")/\(",)

Gaara yang melihat kejadian aneh itu pun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, mungkin wanita-wanita yang berada disekitar tempat itu sudah meleleh di tempatnya saat melihat senyuman langka Gaara.

"Hai,Naru-chan!"ucap Gaara sebelum mencium kening wanita-nya itu.

Seolah-olah baru sadar dari lamunannya, Naruto yang kebingungan pun menjawab,"Hai Gaara-kun… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gaara tidak menjawabnya, hanya dengan satu kali gerakan , Gaara sudah meraih lengan Naruto dan mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke atap sekolah mereka. "Hei,Naru-chan. Aku begitu merindukanmu…."ucap Gaara sambil bergelayut manja di bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat adegan di depannya pun terkejut,"Hahaha,kenapa kau seperti ini Gaara-kun? Apakah kau lelah? Tidurlah. Hmmm, waktu istirahat masi tersisa 15menit." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tangan Gaara. Kemudian, Naruto mengangkat kepala Gaara sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya dan memposisikan kepala Gaara di atas pahanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu , Naru."ucap Gaara sambil memejamkan mata jadenya, tidak lupa tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu , Gaara."

(,")/\(",)

Tanpa Naruto dan Gaara sadari, semenjak mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kelas Naruto. Gaara melupakan keberadaan Lee dan Sasuke yang menemaninya ke ruang kelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua sampai ke atap sekolah, namun Lee tidak . Lee lebih memilih untuk menemani Hinata yang selama ini disukainya.

_'Kenapa aku bodoh sekali untuk mengikuti mereka sampai ke tempat ini?' _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Saat ia melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang bermesraan , entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit. Seakan-akan luka yang selama ini sudah mulai mengering, mendadak terkupas lagi…

**-TO BE CONTINUE ****~(^_^~)\(' v '\)****-**

Chapter Selanjutnya..

Jam pelajaran sudah usai. Naruto mengeluarkan kaca berbentuk beruangnya, sekali lagi Ia mematutkan dirinya di depan kaca kecil yang hanya memancarkan bayangan wajahnya itu. Setelah siap untuk keluar dan menemui Gaara dikelas Gaara. Naruto pun memasukkan kaca beruang nya itu kedalam tas nya.

Saat Naruto hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya, wajah yang sudah sangat ingin Ia lihat sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya . Gaara berdiri ditemani Lee dan seorang pria dengan wajah asing yang baru dilihatnya saat istirahat tadi. _Tatapan pria itu masih sama dengan tatapan yang dilihatnya istirahat tadi, mata yang memancarkan aura kerinduan, dan kesedihan. Namun kepada siapa tatapan itu?_ Naruto pun mengeyahkan pikiran itu dengan berjalan menuju Gaara dan tanpa ragu mengamit lengan Gaara,dan mencium secara kilat pipi Gaara.

(,")/\(",)

_"Aku begitu merindukanmu."_ Tanpa sadar , Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

Saat dilihatnya, pandangan ketiga orang di depannya sudah terarah kepadanya. Semuanya adalah tatapan bingung. Namun , tatapan Sasuke sendiri lebih bingung. _'Kenapa Naruto tidak mengenali ku? Apakah di Negeri ini ada orang yang sama persis penampilannya dengan Naruto namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang ku kenal?'_pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kau rindukan?"Tanya ketiga orang itu secara bersamaan.

(,")_(",)

**OK!/.\ Sekian ya Chapter ke-4 nya. Mohon sabar untuk menunggu chap selanjutnya. Hihihihihi. Sekali lagi, Mohon Reviewnya ya. Love!Love!Love!**


End file.
